


Ailment

by jitterygummy



Series: Calm [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Illness, Mention of pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Sneezing, colds suck, doting kylo, future reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jitterygummy/pseuds/jitterygummy
Summary: Rey wakes up with a cold. A companion piece to my work Calamity.





	Ailment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my work Calamity, so I would recommend reading that first for context. However, it’s nkt necessary if you just want some Reylo fluff!

 

Rey’s eyes opened to a dark bedroom and the soft glow of the chronometer that read two in the morning. Her throat burned, and her nose refused to allow air through.

Kriff.

A cold had been going around the younglings at the school, but she thought she had avoided it. A cough wracked at her chest, and she pressed a blanket over her mouth the stifle the noise. Exhaustion dragged at her limbs. She leaned back against the headboard, licking her dry lips.

Kylo lay asleep on his stomach next to her, an arm wrapped around a pillow with the other spread out as if it had been around her at some point in the night. His breathing was obnoxiously normal as she coughed into the blanket again. She hoped he would not catch whatever virus she seemed to have. They had only ever been sick at the same time once before, and the effects through their bond had made the experience feel like a never-ending battle. Plus, Kylo was a terror while ill.

Concentrating on the Force, Rey futilely willed her nose to open so that she could rest again. When that did not work, she slowly got out of bed, padding toward the refresher. She turned the sink on and slurped some water from her palm. Her throat burned as the water washed down. She should go hunt down medications, but she was not sure what she could take with the little life within her.

Returning to bed with a stack of white tissues and an irritated nose, Rey climbed back under the warm covers and sneezed twice. She winced and glanced at Kylo, but he remained fast asleep. She lay back down with her back to Kylo so that she did not breathe on him and willed herself to fall asleep.

Another cough shook her body. She adjusted the pillow under her head and stared at the chronometer. At least this was not Jakku. Getting sick there meant starving and good possibility of death. Here, she could get more than enough water, and if she really wanted, she could rest without fear of missing a meal.

She sat up again, wondering if she could sleep sitting up if it meant she could breathe through her nose. She sneezed again and unsuccessfully tried to muffle it in her blanket.

Kylo shifted next to her, his voice groggy as he murmured, “Oh. You caught it.”

“Obviously.” Her voice sounded nasal, and she coughed again. “Go back to sleep.”

Kylo rolled onto his back and let out a long sigh before getting to his feet. “You know I can’t. I’ll be back in a minute.”

The door slid open, and he disappeared around the corner. Rey grabbed her datapad from next to the bed, pulling up a file on what medications she could take. Stars, the thought of having her own child, a combination of her and Kylo, excited her, but carrying Miss No Name had so many restrictions she had not thought about.  Although, Finn seemed to think there was plenty more she should not be doing.

She had just flicked to an article about recovering from colds when Kylo entered, his arms full of things and a mug floating near his shoulder. The right side of his hair stuck up haphazardly from sleep. He lay the things on the bed and turned on a dim light. A flick of his finger, and the mug drifted to Rey’s hands.

Rey sighed and held onto the mug, letting the heat seep into her fingers. “You’re not going to get back to sleep with me coughing. I should go to the guest room.”

Kylo shook his head and climbed back onto the bed, shifting the things he had brought. “If you keep me up, I’ll move.”

Neither of them mentioned that Kylo would keep her company despite being kept up. He opened a small box and held out a little pink tab. “Take this.”

Rey looked at the box suspiciously before breaking into a coughing fit. Kylo waited for her, but she did not miss the turn of his head away from her. “It’s safe for you. Should help your nose.”

Rey put the tab in her mouth, washing it down with whatever Kylo had put in the mug. The herbal-smelling liquid was too hot, and she recoiled as her tongue burned. Her throat protested swallowing. Her husband gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry. It’s a tea my mother used to make.”

Rey nearly took his hand before remembering she did not want him to catch her virus. “Thanks. What else?”

Kylo pressed a small patch against Rey’s collarbone. It pinched her skin for a moment.  “For the cough.” He moved the rest of the supplies to the table next to the bed. “Those are in case it gets worse.” 

Rey blew on the the tea before taking another sip. Kylo handed her a bundle of tissues. “Until the med kicks in. The tea should help you sleep.”

He slid back under the covers, exhaustion covering his face. Rey drank more of the tea, watching Kylo get comfortable. “What, no goodnight kiss?”

Kylo snorted and gave her a look. “Remember the last time we were both ill?”

Rey grinned but paused to cough. “And that was before we lived with Poe and mother Finn.”

Kylo gave a small smile. “I think he’s more excited about Miss No Name than we are sometimes.”

“He is, but he needs to let me eat my chocolate.”

Kylo gave a soft laugh, his eyes already closed. “Mmhm.”

Rey sipped her tea, watching her husband’s body relax as he fell asleep.

* * *

 

Rey had not realized she had fallen asleep until she heard the door slide open. She reached for the pile of tissues, wiping her nose as she sat up slowly.

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” Kylo said from the end of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and set a bag down on the bed.  “Jessika’s with Arian, and I pushed your class back to this afternoon in case you’re feeling up to teaching, but I can take it if you want to sleep.”

Rey glanced at the chronometer, surprised to find she had actually slept several hours. Her voice cracked as she tried to speak. “I think I’ll try to swallow first before I think about teaching.”

Kylo pulled something large and plush out of the bag. He draped it over her and touched something at the end of it. “I picked up a heated blanket, and some lozenges for your throat.”

She took a small packet and a bottle of water from him. “ _You_ went to a store?”

Kylo raised an eyebrow and sat next to her, setting a small bag on the table next to her. “It’s been known to happen.”

Rey took a drink of water and winced as her throat protested. “Not since the whole youngling-recognized-you-and-Kylo-Ren-at-the-store-became-planetwide-news debacle.”

“That’s why I went early.” Kylo gave a conspiratorial smile. “And used the Force make people not notice me.”

Rey’s laugh turned into a coughing fit. “Don’t let the Senate know, or they’ll have nightmares about you sneaking into place.”

They exchanged a look, and Kylo broke into a full laugh. “Maybe they could use some nightmares.”

Rey picked up the bag he had set down and grinned. “And you got chocolates.” She leaned forward, kissing him, and immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. “Sorry, sorry!”

Kylo flinched and hesitated before wiping his lips with his glove. “It’s fine.”

“Oh no, we’re not having two sick Force users in this house,” Finn said as he entered the room. He carried a tray with a bowl, water, and tissues. He waved Kylo off the bed and set the tray next to Rey. “Get to the school, Ren, and start drinking water. _You_ are a lot less fun while sick, and I refuse to take care of you if you do.”

A smile played at the corners of Kylo’s lips. “I sense favoritism.”

“Blatant favoritism.” Finn pushed the glass of water into Rey’s hands. “You’re a terrible sick person.”

Kylo looked offended, but Rey could sense his amusement. “I seem to recall a lot of swearing the last time you were sick.”

Finn rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “At least I don’t break things with the Force.”

Kylo blinked. “I break things?”

“Only sometimes.” Rey smiled apologetically and took a drink of the water. “When you have a fever and lose some control. So, it’s good you don’t get sick that often.”

Kylo leaned forward and kissed Rey’s forehead, ignoring Finn’s noises of protest. “Feel better.” He gave Finn a look that was a mix of annoyance and fondness. “Don’t smother her.”

“Yeah, yeah, Ren.” Finn returned the look. “Don’t get sick.”

Kylo left the room with a last look back at Rey. She gave Finn a small smile. “Thanks, Finn. I think I’ll sleep for a while.”

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t mean to smother.”

“I know. You’re great, Finn.” Rey spooned some of the soup into her mouth. “But if Kylo gets sick, too, I’ll need help.”

Finn shuddered but nodded. “Fine, fine.” He left the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

Rey grabbed her datapad, intent on finding a holofilm to fall asleep to. The blanket Kylo had gotten was starting to feel warm, and she bunched it up to her chest. The muted voices of Kylo and Finn came from the main room, but she ignored them as she had more of the soup. Until Kylo sneezed.


End file.
